


Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will cure me

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder (implied), Falling In Love, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met, they fell in love, they were defeated.<br/>Sometimes not even the right words are good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will cure me

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an experiment I wanted to do for a while now and today I felt in the mood. I wanted to see if I could write a story using just dialogue which is something I usually struggle with and use scarcely. I'm satisfied with the result but please do tell me what you thought of it.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Captain Hux. Weren’t you told?”

“I’ve been told I’d be meeting a Captain Hux, I just supposed it would be someone more…”

“Sorry to disappoint your fantasies.”

“You seem unnecessarily hostile, Captain.”

“You are unnecessarily oversharing, Lord Ren.”

“I’m looking forward to working with you.”

“I wish I could say the same.”

…

“I can’t believe your guts. You have the audacity, the nerve, the- “

“I’m sorry, Hux.”

“No. You will be sorry when I get my hands on you.”

“You? You’ll get your hands on me?”

“Shut up.”

“Hux?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll work in the technical department to make up for it.”

“Then I hope you have about three lifetimes.”

“I didn’t say I’d pay for the whole thing.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

…

“I heard you got promoted.”

“Yes. It’s Colonel Hux to you now.”  
“You know what? I wanted to congratulate you but you just ruined it.”

…

“I’m bored.”

“Well I’m busy. Leave me alone.”

“Pay attention to me.”

“I told you it was a waste of time. You went anyway. Deal with it.”

“You always say how smart you are.”

“Your point being?”

“If you’re so smart, you can pay attention to me and work at the same time.”

“That’s not how intelligence works.”

“That’s exactly how it works.”

“Maybe with normal people. You just take up all my brain capacity.”

“Aww.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re a headache.”

“You’re a headache to me too, Hux.”

“Go play with yourself or something.”

“I already did. Why do you think I remembered you?”

“You- “

“Did you lose your words, Colonel?”

“I feel very uncomfortable.”

“How about you relax a little? I can talk you through it.”

_“Ren.”_

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t do it.”

“I don’t feel it’s necessary for us to discuss such a thing.”

“Right. Are you comfortable enough?”

“What?”

“I thought you said no bullshit.”

“I said stop talking about masturbating. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“Why? Because you imagine me doing it?”

“No.”

“You’re thinking about it right now.”

“You can’t possibly know that, you’re too far.”

“I hear your breathing, Hux.”

“I’m…I’m walking up a flight of stairs.”

“On the ship?”

“Yes.”

“There are no stairs there. Not that you’d take them if there were.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Just let me get you off. Then I’ll leave you alone.”

“It’s not going to work.”

“I think it’s already working.”

“Hmph.”

“You’re going to jerk off anyway. Let me have something from it too.”

“No.”

“I won’t bring it up. Ever. Promise.”  
“And that’s supposed to reassure me?”

“Have I ever broken a promise.”  
“You’ve never given me one.”

“See? I don’t give them lightly.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Go on with it before I change my mind.”

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m on my bed.”

“Are your pants still on?”

“Yes.”

“Unzip them. Slip your hand into your underwear.”

“Really original.”

“Close your eyes. Concentrate on my voice. Take your cock into your hand. Are you excited already?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m watching you, remember. You want to impress me. You want to put on a show for me.”

“You’re already impressed.”

“Don’t be smart with me. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I thought you were watching.”

“Shut up or I’ll go away.”

“I bent my legs at the knees to get better access. I run my hand from the base to tip of my cock. I think about your dirty slut eyes on me.”

“Give me some sounds, Hux.”

“This is silly.”

“I know you’re vocal, you whore, now moan for me.”

“Ah. Hmmmph. Oh.”

“Nice. Is your pretty little cock dripping pre-come already?”

“It’s not little.”

“Whatever.”

“Yes.”

“Good. I want you to taste it. Run your thumb over the tip, get some of it and lick yourself clean.”

“Hmmmmph.”

“How does it taste?”

“Like come.”

“Be creative.”

“It’s come! What do you want me to say?”

“You’re the worst. Okay. Is your hand still on your cock?”

“Obviously.”

“Take your other hand and tease your asshole with your index finger.”

“I don’t have lube.”

“Just tease it, don’t finger yourself. Just imagine what it will be like when I get you prepped for me.”

“I should hope you’d prep me better.”

“I will. This is just a hint. Can you feel it just barely stretching you?”

“Yes.”

“How does it feel?”

“Not enough.”

“How’s your cock?”

“Hard.”

“Do you want to put more finger into you?”

_“Yes.”_

“You can. But be careful.”

“It’s good.”

“Yeah. You’re so good, so pretty. You’re so pretty, Hux.”

“Oh. Oh.”

“Come for me, baby. You’re beautiful.”

“Ah. Hmmmph. Ah. AH.”

“You’re so beautiful like this. Yes, baby. Come for me.”

“Hmmmph.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Dirty. Good.”

“Go wash up. Think of me when you wash your pretty cock.”

“Fuck off.”

“Hux?”

“What?”

“Next time you want to pretend you don’t want me to talk dirty to you, try ending the transmission.”

“Asshole.”

“Have a good day, Colonel.”

…

“I won’t clean up your mess every time you feel angsty. Stop destroying my ship and frightening my men.”

“You frighten your men plenty, Colonel.”

“That’s not the point.”

“I could vent my frustrations otherwise…If you let me.”

“You can play with yourself.”

“Come on, Hux! You know it’s not as much fun when you do it alone.”

“Well too bad.”

“You’ll feel good too, I promise.”

“Not the point.”

“I know you jerk off and picture me sucking your cock.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“It is. I’m sure I’m a lot better than you imagine me being. I care about my reputation.”

“I’m quite sure you’re not.”

“Don’t scoff. I choose to think you’re scared I’ll be too good and you’d end up crying.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Prove me wrong.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“My quarters. 2000. Don’t be late.”

…

“You were right.”

“Hmm?”

“It was better than I imagined it.”

“Wait for next time. I still don’t know all your body.”

“There will be a next time?”

“If you want?”

“I wasn’t sure you’d want.”

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you.”

“Creepy.”

“I prefer persevering.”

“Idiot.”

“Can I use your shower before I go?”

…

“You’re so lucky Snoke wouldn’t let me kill you or stars help me.”

“It’s not because your bed would miss me at all.”

“We’re in public, stop it.”

“Or what?”

“You’re insufferable.”

…

“You know what I think?”

“No.”

“You were stunning today. I got hard watching you give that speech.”

“And I almost thought my words inspired you when I saw your wide eyes.”

“I didn’t hear a word of what you were saying.”

“Typical.”

“I’m sure it was inspiring though.”

…

“Ren. Ren! Wake up. Stay here with me. Do you hear me?”

“H…Hux.”

“Yeah, it’s me. It’s me, baby, just stay with me. Open your eyes for me.”

“She… she- “

“Shh. Don’t worry about her. Focus on me. I need you to stay awake for me.”

“Hurts.”

“I know. Just a moment longer. They’ll patch you up, nice and pretty again. Just hold on, baby, hold on.”

“Thank…you.”

“Shut up, you idiot. Stay with me.”

…

“We got here too late. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I understand. Thank you for saving me.”

“Of course.”

“Hux?”

“Yes?”

“Am I ugly now?”

“Half of your face is under bacta patches. I don’t know.”

“Don’t avoid the topic.”

“You were never conventionally attractive, Ren. A scar is not going to mar your distinctive beauty.”

“Wow. That was almost a love confession.”

“I thought you were going to die. Give me a break.”

“Aww, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up.”

“I think you’re distinctly beautiful too.”

…

“I’m scared.”

“Shh. It’s okay. I got you.”

“But you can’t help me.”

“You don’t need my help. You’re strong, you’re powerful. You don’t need my help.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m afraid she’ll find us. She’ll come and take you away and make me watch because I’m incompetent and she’s too strong and you mean so much to me.”

“She won’t get me. I won’t let her take me. You won’t let her take me. That was one time. Beginner’s luck. I’ve seen you fight. You’re deadly.”

“None of those people were my match.”

“And neither is she.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I believe in you.”

“I don’t believe in myself.”

“I know. That’s why you have me.”

“I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.”

“We’re in too deep, aren’t we?”

“Do you remember when we thought we could have sex without it destroying us?”

“It’s not destroying us.”

“It is. But it’s also making us stronger. That’s what’s terrifying about it.”

“Have you had too much caf again?”

“Probably.”

“You have to stop hurting yourself.”

“You have to stop doubting yourself.”

…

“Hux where are you? Why haven’t you responded to me?!”

“I was busy. Relax, I’m fine. Just busy.”

“You haven’t commed me in three days!”

“Oh.”

“Have you eaten anything? Slept?”

“I guess. I don’t know…”

_“Hux.”_

“I haven’t. Not since you went away. Happy?”

“No. Of course not. You have to take care of yourself.”

“I don’t have time. I need to work.”

“You don’t need to do all the work. There are thousands of people in the First Order, just leave it- “  
“But we’re losing! Don’t you understand?!”

“Hux please get some sleep. You’re delirious again.”

“Don’t tell me what to do! You leave all the time, leave me alone and terrified and think you can still tell me what to do?!”

“You know I hate it when I have to leave.”

“But you leave anyway! I don’t want your regret, I want you. I need you here because you’re the last thing that fucking matters in this stupid world.”

“I’m sorry. I miss you too. I’m almost done here. Go to sleep and when you wake up I’ll be back. I promise.”

“You better be.”

…

“I need to go back to work. There has to be a solution. There has to be a loophole. Just let me- Just five more minutes.”

“No. Stop it. There’s no loophole. You would have found it if there was. We’ve lost.”

“We haven’t. Maybe you have. Yes. You gave up long ago. You just gave up, you coward, gave up on me.”

“I didn’t give up on you. It’s just… they have more ships, more weapons, more credits. They have support of all the major planets.”

“We can’t just surrender.”

“I know, baby, I’m scared too.”

“Don’t baby me.”

“You’re not the man I fell in love with.”

“Oh really? I’m sorry about that. It’s not like my whole life is falling into pieces.”

“Let me in, Hux. Let me hold you.”

“I wish that could fix anything.”

“Shut up and come here. It will help you feel better.”

…

“She’s there.”

“The girl?”

“Yes.”

“So you fight her. She’s no different from the others. She’s just a little girl.”

“No.”

“ _Listen to me_. You keep telling me how we’re going to get out of this, how I shouldn’t give up. Then don’t you give up.”

“I’m afraid.”

“I know. Me too. Hell, it probably won’t even end well. But you have to try. That’s all that’s left for us, really.”

“We could try to run away. Just the two of us. Start a life on some shady Outer Rim planet where nobody will find us.”

“And be forever remembered as cowards?”

“It’s better to be a living coward than a dead daredevil.”

“It’s not better to be a traitor than an honest man. I won’t prove my father right.”

“I want you. I just want you. No glory, no power. I’m tired of it.”

“I wanted to give you all that. Power, glory, fame. I wanted you to have it.”

“I know.”

“We would have been so good.”

“Yes. Yes, we would have.”

…

“Baby, can you hear me?”

“I’m here.”

“I need you to do one thing for me. Just one little thing.”

“Anything.”

“Take a shuttle and get the hell out of here.”

“I told you I won’t run away. Especially not when you’re here.”

“Please, Hux. Please go. I just…you don’t know what they’re planning for you. I need you to be safe.”

“And you’re going to just…what? Stay there?”

“I’ll buy you some time. Then we’ll see.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Promise me.”

“No. I won’t promise you something so idiotic. I won’t leave when you’re- Ren! Ren!”

…

“Hey.”

“Kylo! What’s going on?”

“They, ah, they want you to come testify. They say they won’t harm you.”

“That sounds fake to me.”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m sort of…in jail? I guess. I don’t know. It feels strange. Cold. It’s fucking up with my brain. I can’t…can’t feel the Force.”

“What?”

“I think they found a way to block it or something. I don’t know.”

“Why did they give you a comm?”

“To call you and lure you here I guess.”

“I’ll come and get you, just hold on. Hold on okay, I’ll figure something out- “

“Hux. Stop. Just… go. Please. It’s not too late. I want you to run away.”

“No. NO. Absolutely not.”

“Please. I’m scared. I’ve already lost the Force, don’t make me lose you too.”

“You’ll lose me if I run.”

“But I’ll know you’re alright. That’s better than…”

“Watching me die.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t do that.”

“I know. I wish you were more of the spineless, selfish coward I took you for when I first saw you.”

“Me too.”

“Hux?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I guess you know that but I realised I’ve never said it and I wanted to say it.”

“I love you too.”

“I wish I said it earlier.”

“So do I. It sounds so terminal now.”

…

“Hux, look into my eyes. Hold them.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. Me too.”

“I almost had you.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Did they make you do it?”

“No. I wanted to. I… didn’t want anyone else doing it.”

“Okay.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I wish we ran together.”

“See? I told you you were an idiot.”

“Yeah. But at least I’m your idiot.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Goodbye, Hux.”

“Goodbye. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you. I’ll find you again. Oh baby, I’ll find you.”

 


End file.
